


The Right Kind of Sinner

by Salomeia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitution, Skinny!Steve/Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stucky fic set in the modern day, post-catws. Before they’ve captured Bucky, Steve gets hit by something and it turns him back into skinny!Steve with no memories and somehow he wakes up in L.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Kind of Sinner

Back in the day when money was tight and Bucky worked all day and Steve couldn’t get a job and even when he did, he couldn’t keep it, he finally found a way to help at least a little. He told Bucky he got the money from doing something small for the old ladies in the neighborhood and Bucky believed him, of course he did. And it’s not like he did that stuff unless things were dire.

And now he's here.

Steve’s not idiot, he knows what he’s missing is huge, he knows he’s in the fucking future, what the hell, but he has no idea who to turn to or what to do.

Shoulders hunched he walks around and it's night, the city is loud and the lights are bright. He’s cold and hungry. He leans against a wall, wanting to cry when a car slows down, stops. The guy asks something and Steve, well, Steve ain’t stupid. He goes in, does the deed and gets a few bills. It's the same old, same old.

When he gets back someone named Ron is waiting for him, angry for having stolen his john. He apologizes, probably looks real pathetic as the guy just sighs and tells him to shut up. Asks if he’s from New York. Steve nods. That gets a smile.

Yeah, so he makes a friend and ends up doing that again, only now he’s doing it on a nightly basis, but he’s getting used to it. Men seem to like his skinny, bony body. He doesn’t get it, but he’s happy that he can earn some money. He tries to save some of it so he can afford a bus ticket back home, but before he has enough, Bucky finds him.

Steve’s shocked, because Bucky looks and doesn’t look like himself at all. He acts like he doesn’t recognize him, but motions Steve to follow and he does, of course. He’d follow Bucky anywhere. Even when he looks, acts and behaves weirdly.

As they’re walking shame floods him, Now Bucky knows. Steve wonders if he thinks Steve’s tainted now, dirty. He glances at him as he strides before him, not even making sure Steve’s still following, wonders if this Bucky even cares. He considers stopping, but he doesn’t really want to. He’d rather go anywhere Bucky told him to, because anywhere is better than here. And if he’s honest, he’s mostly feeling relief, because he hadn’t been thinking about Bucky, deliberately. By now he knows it's 2014 and Bucky's supposed to be long gone, but here they both are. It's a miracle, a gift from God. Does anything else really matter? Bucky could tell him what he’s missed and why and that would be enough.

Then Bucky leads him in some dinky abandoned building and doesn't actually tell Steve anything. He doesn’t talk a lot period. He acts like he doesn’t know Steve, but protects him fiercely when something threatens him, and he likes to touch him. Steve lets him do whatever he wants. Spreads his legs when Bucky touches his knee at night. Doesn't complain when he's a little rough and leaves finger shaped bruises on his skin. In exchange Bucky lets Steve kiss him, even starts to kiss him back. It's not perfect, but it's enough. 

Then the Avengers finally find Steve. They restore him.

This time Steve remembers everything.

He's grateful he has Bucky back. Bucky had somehow found him first, but Steve doesn’t know how. Hasn’t been able to ask. He wonders if rest of the Avengers know what he had been doing. If they do, they don't talk about it.

They have Bucky under a lot of security, and at first they don’t let anyone visit him, but after a lot of yelling and bargaining they let Steve in. Mostly they sit in silence, Bucky still doesn’t talk a lot. They read.

After about six months they let Bucky move into a heavily guardered room in the Stark Tower. Steve knows it’s because of him, he owes Tony. When the tries to bring it up, thank him, Tony looks at him blankly before making some joke about Capsicle and his groom. Steve lets it go.

"Bucky?" Steve asks one time.

"Yes?" Now Bucky answers, but he’s taciturn.

Steve swallows nervously, but wants to know. “Did you find me on purpose?” He doesn’t want to elaborate, hopes Bucky gets it anyway.

Bucky glances at him, before looking back at his book. He sits very rigedly. “Yes.”

Steve has millions of questions: how, why, but he doesn’t voice them, instead he nods and carefully wedges himself between Bucky legs, and lies there with his head on Bucky’s chest. Bucky wraps his human hand around Steve's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://salomeia.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Pat Benatar's Heartbreaker.


End file.
